The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 7
Issue 7 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on April 22, 2014. Last Issue: Issue 6 - Next Issue Issue 8 Plot Synopsis Hippo: Grave…GRAVE?!? Grave wakes up, after finding Tommy’s body and fainting. Grave: Huh? Hippo: You collapsed, bro. We know you’re not the killer. You had a seizure upon finding Tommy’s corpse. Grave: Oh…I told you so… Grave is drowsy. All the remaining survivors are in the DINING ROOM, sitting around the table where Tommy was lynched. Everyone minus Sidney. Katie: Alright…guys. One of us is a psycho murderer. Can we please just end this now and the murderer speaks up. Derk: Katie, you could be the murderer for all we know. We need to think logically about this. Lets talk about the deaths so far and who the murderer could be. Grave gets up from off the floor and joins the survivors at the table. Grave: Cam is dead. I saw his head in a jar. Ghost: Da fug Hippo: Okay, that’s fucking sick. Grave: What’s worse is I know that one of you did it. Derk: The first death…Masta. The lights were switched off by someone, then turned back on. There was a dagger next to Masta’s body and his throat was slit. So, it could’ve been any of us. Katie: Where is Sidney? Hippo: Probably still looking for a way out. She doesn’t know that Tommy was killed. Ghost: She could be the killer… Derk: CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP CUTTING ME OFF NIGGA DAMN. Grave, Hippo, Ghost, and Katie shut up and turn their attention to Derk. Derk: So the next death by the killer, probably Naruto or Cam. Hippo: I’ll take it from here, niglet. Hippo throws Derk off his seat onto the floor and sits in it. Hippo: So it has come to our attention that Naruto is most likely dead and Cam is dead. They were not seen before Juan was lynched, so we can only presume that they died in this time. Once again, we were all split up in this period, so we cannot confirm that one of us didn’t do it. Katie: Who was next? Hippo: Kaley. Ghost’s obvious erection goes on the flop. Hippo: Sorry, Ghost. But the most obvious suspect in this situation is you. She was murdered on the bed before you two sexed it up. Ghost: I can argue this. I left the room and on my way back bumped into you, fresh from killing Kaley, perhaps. Grave: So…one point to Ghost, one point to Hippo. Hippo: Whatever. Katie: Now this is where it gets hard…Tommy’s death. Hippo: Ghost, you found Grave. Ghost: I found Tommy, too. And I called everyone here from the KITCHEN. Katie: Ghost, sorry. You’re on two points. Ghost: And you’re not? You killed Juan. Katie: HE TRIED TO EAT ME! Derk: Bitch, I don’t believe that story for one second. Ghost: Hey, we are all equal here at the moment, okay. Lets not get at eachothers throats and make this civil. Katie: Okay, so lets act civil and shove all the blame on us three. What about Derk? Ghost: Some negro named Derk goes around and kills niggas and shit yo fuck yourself, that would never happen. Derk: Thanks, Ghost. Grave: You guys aren’t coming to a conclusion here. If I was smart, which I’m not, I would kill all of you with this pistol I just found. Grave pulls out a pistol and places it on the table, firmly grasped in his hand. Derk: Shit, son. Suddenly, the lights cut out. Ghost: We have seen this before. Okay, we can’t see shit. Soon, the lights will turn on and one of us will be dead. Derk: Fuck all of you! I’m running out of here! Katie: It could be Sidney, Derk! Lets stick together. Hippo: I don’t trust either of you. Hippo runs out of the room, in the dark. Nobody can see anything. Soon after, everyone pours out of the room. Grave heads over to the kitchen to restore the lights, and has himself armed with the pistol for protection. ---- Derk is running as fast as he can into DARKness. (PUNMASTA). He hears someone calling his name, and he runs closer to it. Voice: Derk…? Derk…? Derk: Who is that? Grave? Hippo? Ghostbitch? Voice: I was yo nigga. Not anymore. Derk: Da fug The killer stabs Derk in the stomach, but Derk manages to kick him off of his chest. Derk starts feeling around for objects in the room and notices that hes in the STUDY. He starts throwing pens and shit at the killer, but he cant see or hear him. Derk: Where did you go, fucker?!? Derk has his hand placed firmly on the table. Out of nowhere, the killer appears next to him and swings down his/her knife on Derk’s fingers, chopping three of them off. Derk: ARGH! Son of a bitch! The killer starts swinging around his/her knife in the air, in hopes that he/she hits Derk again. He/she hits Derk in the nose, cutting it off. Derk is now struggling to breathe. Derk: Ffffuckk! Yooooooooou! Derk is crawling around on the floor, looking for protection. He manages to find a pen he threw on the floor. The killer jumps on Derk, but Derk stabs him/her in the gut with the pen. Derk: Yeeeeeee bbbith! Dnt! Mess with da! $QUAAAAAAAD! The killer vanishes from Derk’s senses. It appears that he/she has left the room. Derk lies on the floor, slowly dying. Derk: Pussy bbboy dnt wwwwant war… Pussy bbboy dnt wwwwant war… Pussy bbboy dnt wwwwant war… The killer appears again, with a lantern in his/her hand for light. Derk sees his/her face. Derk: Niggggaaaaa. The killer has a pipe in his hand, and swings it down on Derk’s head. ---- Grave stealthily walks around with the pistol in his hand, trying to find his way to the KITCHEN. He can’t hear anyone near by. Since the dining room is right next to the KITCHEN, it should take someone say…20 seconds to get there? It took Grave 10 minutes. Grave finds the power box, and starts button mashing in hopes that something happens. The lights turn back on. Grave: That’s why I am wiki admin. Grave makes his way down the Masta Hallway to the lobby with his pistol still in hand, where he sees Ghost, Hippo, and Katie staring at something next to the front door. Katie turns around and grabs Grave. Katie: Grave…we just found this. Grave looks over at the front door, where he can see Derk’s head skewered on a pipe. He then raises his gun at the three remaining survivors. Credits *Grave *Hippo *Derk *Katie *Ghost Deaths *Derk (Head bludgeoned in the study) Trivia *Last appearance of Derk. *Derk's death scene featured ideas from InsaneHippo and Popozao. Category:Issues Category:Whodunit? Issues Category:Masta